Safety position
by missfunky909101
Summary: AU: Since you don't like old men kissing you, I bet you'd love it if I'd kiss you. A NaLu one-shot where Natsu set things straight.


Safety position

The bell chimes loudly, indicating that the current period has ended and that the last period will be starting. I walk down the stairs with my fellow club members: Gray (he's an idiot), Gajeel (an idiot, but not as idiotic), Ezra (a scary lady) and Cana (an alcoholic trash can). We've all just exited from our classroom, and now we are making our way to health. We're all friends here, but we always argue.

"NAAA-TSUUU~" Lisanna calls as she runs towards us, her blue eyes gleaming and her short white hair flickering in beat of her steps.

"Yo' Lis. What's up?" I ask, slightly confused by her excitement. However, her happy state dies down a bit and pouts.

"Ehh? You forgot? We have health together, silly! That's the only class I get to see you in! Aren't you happy to see me? I couldn't find you at break, so I've been sad!" Lisanna whines, emphasising herself by flailing her arms.

Cana smirks as she holds her bottle, enjoying the scene we're causing. She throws her brown wavy hair out of the way to announce something.

"Come on you two, you've been working at it for years! Make out already and get a room! I need to drink my beer in peace." She says as she chugs the whole bottle of beer. Has she no shame? As if she read my thoughts, in bumps Ezra, her scarlet hair passes me as she confronts Cana.

"Stop that Cana, you'll cause a bigger scene and you'll get in trouble for drinking! Have you no shame? Drinking at this age? And let things slide between those two naturally. No need to push it, right guys?" She turns around and waits for an answer from the rest of the gang.

"Ugh, gag. Salamander and that Whisker-girl? I couldn't care less about them, though I do prefer that they don't smack each other while we're around." Gajeel replies on his behalf. Those nicknames have become stale, but that seems to be our nicknames for him. His long black spiky hair matched his attitude. Can attitudes have bandanas?

"Lisanna and Ash for brains? Pfft, she's too good for him. Things will never work naturally for them because Natsu is a freaking flame brain!" A navy-haired jerk, Gray, says coldly.

"YOU WANNA SAY SOME THING, YOU PERVERTED STRIPPER?"

"WHAT IF I DO, DROOPY EYES?"

"YOU WANNA GO? 1V1 ME YOU ICE CONE!"

"LET'S DO THIS! I'LL SMACK YOU UNTIL THERE'S NO TOMORROW!"

"I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!"

Me and Gray throw punches and kicks, not aware of the dark aura our scarlet-haired friend is emitting. As I was about to throw my killer punch, both Gray and I were knocked out by Ezra, that demon. She pulls us from our shirts and bangs our heads together.

"You boys can learn a thing or two from Gajeel! Just a simple answer will do and no fighting! It's like you guys can never live off a day without fighting." Erza says, with a scowl on her face. She lets us go and we drop to our knees, but quickly getting back up.

"He started it…"

"Did not… Plus, I was just facing the facts. A playboy like you doesn't deserve an innocent girl like Lisanna."

"Pff, like you are any better-"

"SCILENCE!"

And with that, we stay quiet for the rest of the journey to our last class, health. As we reach closer to the door, I start to wonder… Maybe Gray's right? Maybe I should just stop trying to get other girls to like me, when I have a good friend here with me. Gajeel opens the slide door for us. I guess Gray is not completely stupid. I'll stop being a-

Or not.

"Is that Jude Heartfilia?"

"He's that rich dude far back, right?"

"D-don't address him like that, Steve-kun!"

Many different voices from the classroom could be heard, but they were all talking about the same thing. But what caught my eyes, was-

"Ah! That's his daughter, Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Man, she's really good looking!"

"What's she doing on her iPad? I hope she's single or something…"

"Of course she is dude! Didn't you know she's single?"

"Maybe we can try to get her with us!"

Once again, different voices but the same topic. They were all talking about the two rich man and girl. I knew Jude was this guy who is totally rich and has a daughter. But I did NOT know how amazingly good looking she was. Big. Those were some big pairs of a rack. I was so enchanted by her, that I didn't know my moth was slightly open.

"NATSU! Why are you looking at the girl like that?!" Lisanna questioned. I didn't answer, but Gajeel did, by dragging me to the back of the room. The desks weren't sorted out like they usually were. The chairs and desks were pushed to the sides of the room. A long sports mat was spread at the back of the room, which most people sat on. Others sat on the desks, waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Like some of the other students, we sat on the desks as well, but on the other side, near the window. Gray and Cana also came over, sitting behind us, on the desks and leaving Erza and Lisanna to sit in front of us, on chairs.

"Alright class, listen up!" Our teacher starts, walking in. "As you all know, this is Jude Heartfilia and his daughter, Lucy Heartfilia! They own the biggest medical companies, which makes it an absolute honour to have them here! So listen carefully as they teach you important information. If I see anyone talking, fidgeting or being just plain rude, you will get detention, NO WARNING!" She says, smiling sadistically at me. What did I do? I think as I forget every bad thing I've done in this class.

"Take it away, Mr. Heartfilia." Our teacher says, smiling at him.

"Ahem, thank you for the introduction, Ms. Kuroi. And yes, we have been invited to this pleasant school to teach students on how to behave in certain situations. Tough we specialise in medical equipment, we are also quite fond of other safety methods. This is why my lovely daughter, Lucy Heartfilia, is studying other units on safety. I hope you enjoy her presentation." Jude says. He walks over to the board where a chair is settled for him. He takes his mug of coffee and a clipboard out to… I don't even know why, but it's not important. Miss Lucy is what my mind is on now. She finally gets off her iPad and walks in front of the desk.

"Hello everyone, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. A pleasure meeting you all." She says with a sweet smile on her face as she bows down. Her blond hair was tied in two pig-tails, though she had bangs covering parts of her face. She had deep chocolate brown orbs and the sweetest voice. Cute.

Her hands reached behind her, trying to support herself on the desk and there she sat, on the desk. On the desk was a template of a head, but she wasn't paying much attention to that for now.

"Now, let's start by talking about what you would do in a dangerous situation. Anyone have any suggestions?" She asked, scanning the class. Many people rose their hand up.

"U-uhm… Apologies, but you! The one with the short blond hair and frameless glasses." She decided, looking at our classmate, Jimmy.

"Jimmy. A car crash, miss?"

"Yes! Now, let me ask you guys a few questions, as a class." She starts. "If you heard a car crashing towards another, what would be your first reaction?" She continued.

Half the class started mumbling, the other half was screaming their response. She listened to them and decided to quieten the class down. "Shhh! One at a time! But I got most of it." She said. "So, some of you would go and investigate, but some would call and help them? Jimmy, was it? Come here and let me show you the students what they should do and not do."

Stupid Jimmy. He had a pink blush tinted onto his cheeks and walked to Lucy Heartfilia.

"Okay, so if I wanted to help you from your car crash, what would your reaction be?" She asked sweetly.

"Well… I usually don't like people touching me…" Jimmy answers back.

"Ah! Good response! See, if the victim doesn't want help, we don't help. But if they are struggling, we have to aid them and call the ambulance. That's why I was pleased to see that some of you would actually investigate!" She reached out a hand to Jimmy, not touching, just reaching. "You see, some people like their personal space, so you just call an ambulance and they'll take care of it!" She concluded. Jimmy walked back, still wearing his blush.

"Now, let's move onto the next part." She said, paying attention to the head template.

She started explaining that when a person faints, their tongue could get in the way of their breathing. Or that you have to tilt the chin to see if there are any infections in his/her mouth. Her voice was soothing to listen to. Much better than other teachers or heck, even students. I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying anymore, I was paying attention to the scent and her voice. I was in a full trance until-

"Okay! Time for the final part!" She announced. She got off the table and put the head template back on the table.

"I will excuse myself. Sorry daughter." Jude Heartfilia said, leaving the room.

"O-oh, it's alright, father!" Lucy Heartfilia said back, not that surprised. But this isn't a bad thing. Now I don't have to get death glares from him every five seconds. Probably because I was eyeing her daughter.

"Okay, I need a volunteer for the next part! Your job will be to lay down on this mat and-" She was interrupted my many 'Me' 'ME' 'Oh Ohhh meeee'. She giggled and scanned the room, looking for someone to choose. This was it, NO MORE DEATH GLARES SO I CAN DO WHATEVER. I jump off the desk and announce that:

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell pridefully. The boys glared at me, for just jumping in for the bait, while the girls laughed, getting the reference. It seems that my fellow classmates weren't the only ones giggling, but so was Lucy. I've already won.

"Okay then, come over here and lie down on the mat!" She smiled at me, pointing towards the mat. Score! I knew I was irresistible! Gray nudged me suggestively, he knows. I walked in front of the class, feeling death glares from my class mates, not minding it though.

"And don't worry! I'm not going to mouth-to-mouth you or anything like that!" She flailed her arms around, just like Lisanna, proving her point. Not that I have a problem with her kissing me. I lie down on the mat with one knee still up.

"Actually now that I think about it, I think I might~" She says, but I missed the jokingly toned she used, causing me to show a blush the same colour as Erza's hair. "Just kidding~" She said sweetly.

She sits on my side, where the class can still see her face. She then extends her hand and pushes my knee down. "You have to sleep calmly with both legs down, okay?" She said ending it off with a smile. I can just hear Lisanna pouting.

"So imagine that this is an unconscious body, boys and girls. Now, this is what you're supposed to do:" She starts.

She moved one of my hands to grip my collar bone and lifted my OTHER leg up. Wow miss, If I didn't know any better, you pushed my leg down before to touch me, seeing as you lifted it up again.

"Alright class, this is the position you have to get the body in to before you…" She pushed me over, which resulted me lying onto the side. "…Roll him/her over! This helps them cough up any vomit of icky stuff down their throat." She said. She rolled me back up into my original spot and I was lying with arms and legs down again. She then stood up.

"Another thing you should know is that you can't duck down to their level. If you do, who knows what moves they'll pull on you, mostly if you're a girl. So the right thing to do is to crouch slightly and then roll." She said to the class. She sat back down on the mat again, on her knees.

"Remember class, when you want to preform C.P.R, you have to push their chest multiple times and then breathe into their mouth. That cycle continues!" She says as she gently pushes my chest up and down. Her fingertips dug into my shirt, not minding though. That is until someone raised their hand. I was enjoying that, thank you.

"Miiis~ which side are you supposed to approach?" Lisanna asked. So she was the one that interrupted us. Golly gee. That's enough Lisanna, I'm settling our relationship RIGHT here RIGHT now. Looks like Lucy will have to be involved as well. Perfect.

"Well, the side! That will assure you that you will be safe from being raped of getting smacked on the head if they head up too fast." She giggles the last part out, oblivious to my next move.

"That's right! You don't want to be kissed by an old dude, would you Lisanna?" I ask. Lucy giggles cutely.

"That's right, Pinky. No one wants to be kissed by an old man, hehe!" She giggles off, yet again with her new nickname for me. I guess it's because my hair is Salmon-coloured. But no distractions! This is the perfect chance! I suddenly grip her shoulders and pull her towards me.

"P-pinky wh-WAAH MMF~" She squeals and I smash her lips into mine, causing the whole class to erupt.

"What?"

"What?"

"WHAT?" The whole class screams.

Her tender soft lips tasted like strawberries on a hot summer day, fresh and delicious. Her eyes were wide open, staring into mine as she held a violent crimson blush mixed with different shades of red and pink. I tilted my head to get in a more comforting position and felt her mouth move. But it was too late to plunge into the kiss any further.

"Then I guess you'd love a boy your age~"

"GYYYAAAH!" Lucy finally got out of her trance and leaned back up, holding her moth in surprise. "WH-WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" She asked, still blushing a shade of red. And that was the day I stole her first kiss, if the newspapers were true. I got her wrapped around my finger~

* * *

><p>AN: Hello everyone! I made you guys a one-shot because this idea came into my head at school. Inspiration strikes when least expected, If I do say so myself.

So in class, a visitor came telling us all these stuff, but I don't remember most. But I do remember her asking for a volunteer and saying that she wasn't going to do C.P.R or anything. That's when the idea struck!

Hope you liked it! Please review~


End file.
